I got lonely
by SassyWhales
Summary: (Bad at summaries). Chats get lonely too. Chat visits Marinette. Read and find out why.
**Hai peoples. This is my first fanfic, (that I'm posting anyway), so review and see what you think! Leave a comment it helps ;). Anyway thank you childrens. (T Rated rating)**

"Chat why are you here?"

"What? I can't just come and visit my princess?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, especially not me. And I'm not your princess."

"We'll talk about that later." he replied winking.

Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm serious Chat, why are you here?"

His mouth closed but he was still smiling. (Just softer now). "I don't know, I got lonely."

Marinette raised her eyebrow in surprise. She didn't think the great Chat Noir would ever have any problem with being lonely out of the suit. Especially since he was so charismatic and flirty.

"You? You got lonely?" she asked in shock.

He grinned his wide grin again. Marinette had to admit that she loved it when he grinned like that. It was one of the most genuine, sweet and flirtatious smiles she had ever seen.

"Okay, you were lonely, but why would you choose to come here of all places? I barely know you." she said trying to sound convincing.

"Well maybe I like you" he said with that same confident smile.

Marinette's jaw slightly dropped "Y-you..." She didn't know how to respond to that.

Chat took a step towards her. "Maybe I want to get to know you" he said a little softer.

When he took a step forward she took a step back. She started to hesitate and didn't know what to do. She was so used to him flirting that his sincere answer was making her brain shut down in confusion. It was new but familiar. He took a step closer and she took a step away. He started to slowly walk towards her, and with every step he took, Marinette would take a step away.

"Ch-Chat. W- What are you-". Oh Great. Her back hit the wall. She was trapped, even though she could push him away or just move to the side. But she didn't want to. She wasn't completely sure what she was doing anymore. Chat took his final step towards her and put his arm on the wall next to her head, trapping her. He looked into her eyes but Marinette wouldn't look up into his. She was trying to look everywhere but into his eyes.

"Marinette" Chat said softly. Marinette looked into his eyes in response and was instantly trapped under his gaze. She was buried deep into his green emeralds and couldn't climb back out.

"Marinette… Do I scare you?" he asked still gazing into her eyes. Marinette stayed silent. She couldn't answer because she was so lost in the pitch black, cat shaped, pupils carefully studying her. All she could say was "Uhhhmm". It was so soft you could barely tell she even said anything.

"Marinette? Do I scare you?" he asked again almost whispering.

Marinette slowly and barely shook her head in response. "No" she quickly whispered.

Chat moved closer to her face. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips. He licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Marinette didn't say anything. She just barely nodded her head. Chat didn't hesitate. As soon as he saw her response he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. Marinette's breath hitched. She didn't expect him to be so slow. She thought it be desperate and awkward. Chat kissed her softly and slowly and Marinette did the same. It was nice. Then it started getting faster. Chat was then starting to get more desperate and kissed her harder. Marinette did the same. She wasn't exactly thinking. She was too lost in the moment. Her brain was only telling her lips what to do while the rest of her body shut down and let him in. Her hands raised up to his chest and his other hand moved to her hip, his other one still trapping her. His kiss was becoming hungrier and trapped her bottom lip in his teeth. He didn't want to mess up anything so he only went faster every few minutes, making sure that he wouldn't go too far.

Marinette felt that he caught her lip and now almost every part of her was waking up. She put her tongue in his mouth. Now he knew he was granted access. He practically shoved his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand from the wall behind her and moved it to caress her face. Their tongues danced around each others. Feeling the shape and texture of everything. Marinette felt like she was gonna pass out from lack of air and separated with a loud gasp. They both stood catching their breath for a minute then Chat connected back to her trying to pick up where they left off. It didn't start out slow this time. Marinette moaned into his mouth and Chat began moving his hand up and down her sides and behind her neck and head. Marinette's body woke up immediately. Her whole body tingled from his touch and her skin burned once his hand left. She loved it. Her hands began to move from his chest. One to the back of his head and the other to his back.

Chat decided to take a bit of a risk this time and move from her mouth. He left her mouth and began kissing underneath her chin and down the side of her neck. Marinette gripped at his hair and began digging her fingernails into his back. She whimpered a little once he moved to kiss her earlobe and behind it. Once he did, she could feel Chat grin against her skin. Her knees began to buckle. She gripped him harder to make sure she wouldn't collapse to the ground. Chat could tell she was having issues standing and moved his hands to her hips. He also pushed her harder against the wall so balance her. He went back to kissing her mouth.

It felt like hours until they finally parted. Chat rested his forehead on hers and looked back into her eyes.

"Woah" he whispered with a grin.

"Woah" she whispered back.

They both said nothing for a long time. Marinette's hands were locked around his neck and Chat's hands rested on her hips. Their eyes were closed then Chat opened them again, Marinette's still closed. He moved his head to brush his nose across her cheek up to her ear. He inhaled the smell of her hair then lightly kissed her ear. Marinette's eyes slowly opened and felt Chat trail light kisses around her jaw and back up to her mouth. He kissed her again, (Typical), but differently. Like he hadn't eaten in a week but like he was trying to savor every bite he took. Trying to remember each movement and taste.

He broke away for a second and looked into Marinette's eyes. His own eyes looked glazed over but the pupils were large wide circles. Then he smashed his lips to hers again. Their eyes closed. He reached up and ripped the hair ties from her pigtails and her medium long hair fell down to her shoulders. Then Chat moved his hands to under Marinette's thighs and picked her up. Marinette squealed from the sudden action and wrapped her legs around his waist so that she wouldn't fall off, but her eyes didn't open. She leaned down, held his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back and began to walk away from the window towards her fainting couch. His knees ran into the side of it and he layed her down on the couch. Marinette still kissing him. She moaned into his mouth and he drank it up with his own moan. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. She took her hands away from his face and helped him pull it up over her head. He couldn't help but stare. He put his gloved hands on her stomach feeling over the different and barely visible scars on her stomach. Even though he was wearing a suit he could still feel the softness of her skin.

"What are these from?" he asked rubbing his thumb over one of the larger scars.

"I don't know" she said. She didn't really care and began kissing him again. He conceded and kissed her back, moaning into her mouth from the touch of her skin. Marinette also moaned from the touch of his hands on her bare skin. She could feel the claws lightly scrape over her and each stroke was a spark starting a fire on her stomach. She moaned from the touch and moved her hands up to the bell zipper on his suit.

"Does this work" she asked between kisses

"The zipper?"

"Yes"

"I don't know I've never tried. I doubt it does though"

Marinette huffed into his mouth then both of them stopped. They could hear the beeping of the Miraculous counting down the minutes he had left.

"What did you use your Cataclysm before you got here?" she asked, pushing his shoulders to separate them.

"No I just didn't feed my Kwami" he said grinning.

"Well thats not very good"

"Nah he's fine, he's just really needy"

He stood up off of her and held out his hand to pull her up. He pulled her up and checked his ring. He had 3 pads left.

"What happened to the fourth pad?"

"Maybe you didn't hear it" Marinette said giggling.

"Did you hear it?" he asked

She looked down. "Maybe. That doesn't matter"

He smirked then walked towards her. He kissed the top of her head then walked towards the window. He looked back at her and smiled. "I'll see you again M'lady". Then he took off on his staff. Marinette frowned.

 _"M'lady?"_

She kept frowning but ignored it. She sighed.

"I'll see you around Kitty"


End file.
